


These Are My Confessions (High School AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [47]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: After getting drunk at a party, Bucky faces the consequences of his drunken ramblings.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 13





	These Are My Confessions (High School AU)

“AAAAYYYYEEEEE!” You heard as you and Bucky entered Natasha’s house. The walls vibrated due to the booming music. It was dark except for the party colorful lights. 

You tugged on Bucky’s sleeve and headed towards the kitchen where alcohol were being distributed. You both weaved in and out of groups of people to then eventually end up in the kitchen where your group of friends were at.

“Y/N!” Nat exclaimed. She rushed over to you and handed you a shot, “Tequila! Drink up!” You clinked your glass with hers and drank up!

Bucky hung his arm off your shoulders, “Easy there tiger,” he said jokingly. He was already nursing a bottle of beer in his hand. 

“Chill, Buck. I’m just getting started!” You shrug off his arm and go for another shot.

Bucky laughed, “Alright, but you’re going to hate yourself when you wake up with a terrible hangover!”

“It’s senior year! No regrets! Woohoo!” You, Nat, and a couple of others around you cheered along with you as you all downed your alcoholic beverages.

* * *

Throughout the night, you talked, drank, and danced with the people around you. To your delight, Bucky was A LOT more drunk than you. Hah! Beat that! 

“Y/N!” he called your name over the loud music. He staggered over to you, “Dance with meeee!” He grabbed you and pulled you to him, making you spill some of your drink.

“Ah! Buuuck!”

He giggled, “Sorry. I’ll help you.” He took your drink and downed it. He tossed the red cup over his shoulder and began to bounce to the house music. 

You laughed and danced with him. You two did silly dances with each other, twirling each other, doing dips, you were both laughing and having the time of your life.

“You’re so beautiful,” Bucky slurred. He rested his forehead against yours and held your hips in his hands.

You rolled your eyes at him, “You’re so drunk, Buck. You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He shook his head, “‘M not.”

You nodded, “Are too. Your eyes are glossy. I’m sure your vision is blurry, plus it’s dark so you can’t see very well.”

He shook his head again, “Drunk or sober, you’re beautiful.” He threw his head up and yelled, “Y/N IS SO BEAUTIFUUUUL!” 

You slapped a hand on top of his mouth laughing, “Oh my God! Shut up!”

You pulled your hand away and Bucky was giggling, “Sorry.” He then frowned, “I feel sick.”

You sighed and began to pull him away from the crowd and out into Nat’s backyard. There was a pool and a grass clearing next to it, “Outside you go.” You pushed Bucky out the door. There were some people in the back sitting, drinking, and laughing.

“LET’S GO SWIMMING!” Bucky shouted as he staggered towards the pull ready to pull his shirt off. 

You scrambled over to him and pulled him away from the pool and to the grass clearing, “We’ll go swimming later. Let’s just lie here and look at the stars.”

Bucky gave you a goofy grin, “M’kay.” He followed you and laid on the grass next to you. Bucky blinked at the night sky and mumbled, “Pretty.”

You chuckled, “Yeah, Buck. Very pretty.”

Bucky moved to lay his head on your legs, “Comfy,” he muttered. Your hand moved to Bucky’s hair and you ran your hands through it. He sighed, “That’s nice. You make me feel nice, Y/N.”

“Yeah?”

Bucky nodded, “You make butterflies fly in my tummy,” he mumbled.

That wasn’t something you expected to hear from Bucky, but you were curious. So you asked, “Why’s that?”

Bucky’s eyes suddenly felt very heavy. His eyes started to flutter close. Before they shut completely, he whispered, “’Cause I love you.”

* * *

Bucky woke up the next morning in your guest room with a mind splitting headache. He stumbled into your kitchen groaning, “Why is it so bright?”

You smiled at him, “Because the sun exists,” you said from the stove as you finished cooking bacon.

Bucky sat at the table and mumbled, “Stupid sun.”

You plated the bacon and then set a plate of breakfast in front of Bucky, “Eat up, Sunshine.” Bucky thanked you and scarfed down the food.

With it being Saturday and both of your parents out for the weekend, you two stayed inside just relaxing. You both hung out in the living room mostly just playing 20 Questions. 

Bucky was laying on your couch tossing a stress ball into the air when you asked, “What’s your biggest fear?” while using coloring pencils to color in your adult coloring book.

Bucky stopped tossing the ball so he could think of an answer, “My biggest fear? Hmmmmm… **My biggest fear is drunkenly saying something I wasn’t supposed to say.** ”

 **“Oh, like last night?”** You asked without looking up at him.

 **“…What?”** He looked at you and you didn’t look back at him.

You bit your lip anxiously and nodded, “Yeah, you said some stuff last night while you were drunk.”

Bucky sat up and looked at you worriedly, “Y/N…what did I say?”

You started fiddling with the orange pencil in your head, “You, uh, you told me you loved me. But I didn’t really think much of it, ‘cause, ya know, you were drunk. A lot of people say things they don’t-”

“I meant it.”

“-mean….oh.”

Bucky slid down to the floor and looked at you from across the coffee table, “I do love you, Y/N. More than best friends should.”

You shook your head, “Bucky, do you really wanna do this? Everything changes once this happens.”

“Once what happens?”

You looked down into your lap, “Once I tell you I feel the same..” you whispered.

Bucky couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face. His smile was wide and big and you couldn’t help but blush. He reached across the table and took hold of your hand, “I don’t think this changes anything. You’re still my best friend and we can still do what we’ve always done. Just now I get to hold you and kiss you.”

“You wanna kiss me?”

He nodded, “Yeah. Like all the time. You’re so cute I wanna kiss your frickin face all the time.”

You giggled at his over the top statement and his heart fluttered at the sound. Despite the painful hangover, Bucky didn’t regret getting pissed drunk last night.


End file.
